


Open your eyes!

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Rockstar Au [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dead Peter Hale, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Peter Hale is dead, Peter is a Little Shit, WILL DIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Okay this one is longer than the other one and the end may seem rushed I'm sorry about that. The song is about one of my favorite book series It's called open your eyes as the name of the story. Hope you enjoy and the only thing that belongs to me is the idea I own none of characters or the songs. Jessie is just someone I made up. R&R please. The song is Open Your Eyes Song by Bea Miller.Edit: Just going through and editing I'll be making a note here for all parts that it is just editing.





	Open your eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is longer than the other one and the end may seem rushed I'm sorry about that. The song is about one of my favorite book series It's called open your eyes as the name of the story. Hope you enjoy and the only thing that belongs to me is the idea I own none of characters or the songs. Jessie is just someone I made up. R&R please. The song is Open Your Eyes Song by Bea Miller.
> 
> Edit: Just going through and editing I'll be making a note here for all parts that it is just editing.

Stiles and Derek spent time with family and with each other after what was starting to become known as the concert of the year.

Those that were in attendance were beyond thrilled especially those that thought they looked cute together.

There were interviews during their vacation but they didn’t have to sing or get up at the crack of dawn to do anything.

They also had their own rooms and didn’t have to share with like five other people.

Stiles was in the preserve with paper and a pencil and he was tapping his pencil against the paper.

“Hey what are you doing out here?” Cora asked sitting next to him.

“I came out here to write this place has always given me a sense of peace.” He said smiling at her.

“Can I see what you have?”

He handed it to her and waited for her to read it. “It’s only the words right now I can’t figure out the melody yet.”

“I like it, you’ll get the rest of it soon.”

“Thanks I’ve actually been working on it for a while probably since I found out about everything.”

“The best songs have the most work, come on lets head back to the house It’s getting late.”

“It’s only three… never mind it’s almost five.” He said as he got up and chuckled at himself.

“You were always able to lose track of time out here.”

“It’s my happy place what can I say.”

“Come on I’ll race you back maybe we can even be there before Derek gets back from the store.”

“Oh you’re on.”

They broke out into a run with a little shoving and pushing and if it wasn’t for the fact that they’ve practically grown up together Stiles probably wouldn’t be able to stay close to her.

They got to the house and took a deep breath as he almost collapsed on the porch. “Okay either you’ve gotten faster or I’m out of practice.”

“It could be both.”

“Don’t rub it in.” He said as Talia ran out of the house.

“Oh thank goodness there you two are Stiles call Melissa it’s Scott he’s hurt.”

“What?! What happened?”

“I don’t know entirely get Melissa here now, worse comes to pass we’ll have to turn him.”

Stiles paled lightly knowing that the Hales didn’t turn people lightly.

He’d found out about them being werewolves a few years back when he’d quite literally ran into Derek. They’d been on civil terms during high school but over the years they got closer.

He wasn’t surprised well not that surprised he knew something was different about them.

Now he had to possibly tell his best friends mom about everything and he remembered how well his dad took it.

“Where is he?”

“He’s in the den I’ve done what I can for now he has a fever I’m not sure what else happened.”

He nodded and pulled out his phone calling Melissa. “Mrs. McCall, it’s Stiles call me as soon as you can please.”

He ran inside and saw Isaac curled into a corner he walked over to him and pulled him close.

Isaac curled into his chest gripping his shirt as he tried to calm down not wanting to think about what had happened.

“Shh, it’s okay he’ll be okay.” Stiles said rubbing his back gently as he held back his tears.

They stayed like that until Scott’s fever broke and Isaac went to go sit by him holding his hand. Melissa called back and Stiles told her she needed to get to the Hale house.

Derek came in with Melissa and she gasped looking around at the room Stiles saw her and walked toward her not sure what to say.

“Has he seen a doctor?” She asked looking at him.

“Melissa there’s something you don’t know.” Stiles said walking to her. “There is a secret and it could save Scott’s life.”

“He needs a doctor Stiles, not some family secret.” She said going to pull out her phone.

“Melissa, I need you to listen to me. Scott is my best friend he’s my brother in everyway but blood. If I thought he could make it to the hospital he would be there.” He said looking at her.

She stared at her phone and took a breath before pocketing her phone. “Okay, tell me if you can save him and I’ll hope this is just a nightmare.”

“It’s a waking nightmare.” Stiles said as he sighed. “I don’t know what happened but I think Scott got shot how I’m not sure, but he can be saved if Mrs. Hale gives him the bite.”

“Bite what bite?”

“The Hales are werewolves they were born that way only a werewolf with Alpha blood can turn someone. Talia is the best choice but we could have Derek, Laura, or even Peter do it. I’d say Cora but she’s only fourteen she shouldn’t have that responsibility yet.”

“Wait, wait. You’re trying to tell me that werewolves exist and that my son can be saved by being bitten?”

“Yes that’s what I’m saying, I know it sounds far fetched but it’s true and it’s either he get the bite and we hope it takes or we try to get him to the hospital and the bullet moves just an inch and pierces his heart.” Stiles said as he pointed a hand at Scott.

“How do you know where the bullet is?” Talia asked looking at him quizzically.

“I don’t know but I do and I know if we try to move him it will most likely move the bullet to his heart.”

Melissa looked at them before looking at Isaac and Stiles before looking to Scott. “Okay if you can guarantee that he’ll survive then do it.”

“It’s no guarantee but he is a strong kid. If any one could survive it, it would be him.” Talia said looking back to Scott.

“The only thing we have to worry about is who bites him.” Talia said looking back to Scott.

“The pull of his alpha will be strong and he’ll want to be as close to them as possible.” Mr. Hale said thinking about it.

“Either we lose the band or he has get used to being away from them.” Stiles said biting his nails.

Derek walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder gently. “There is another way.”

His mom looked at him with a warning. “Derek think about what you’re doing.”

“I am, I have.” He said standing up like a soldier. “There is the pack mom position that while usually reserved for the Alpha’s mate can be anyone.”

“I’ve read about that, it’s the person who takes care of the pack and takes care of the pups. Or the youngest of the pack whether in actual years or just how long they’ve been pack.” Stiles said leaning into Derek before he felt all eyes on him.

“Wait you’re not seriously thinking that I could be the pack mom?”

“We don’t think you are we know you are.” Mr. Hale said looking at Stiles.

“We’ve felt it for a few years now, we’ve even seen it a few times with how well you diffuse the tension during tough times.” Talia said looking at Derek.

“Although I think that was Peter being Peter and wanted us to tell you sooner. We weren’t sure you were ready especially with school and then your career taking off.” Laura said looking at him.

“It will help him being close to you, and then it wouldn’t matter who bites him.” Talia said as Scott started writhing on the couch.

Mr. Hale and Melissa ran to his side and tried to hold him down. They removed his shirt and saw that he’d been bitten. “Who bit him?”

They all looked around at each other before their eyes landed on Peter.

“What you were wasting time, and I could tell his chances her fading.” He said shrugging wiping his mouth lightly.

“Peter, you have just put this family in danger not to mention two humans.” Talia said staring him down. “You could cost an innocent child his life for your sake I hope he makes it.”

“What’s the big deal? He was going to be bitten anyway.” He said crossing his arms.

“You know what can happen when someone is bitten like this.” She said growling lightly.

“Melissa I know you want to help him but there’s nothing here you can do go with Stiles and Cora into the kitchen we’ll know in a little bit if he’s accepted the bite.” Mr. Hale said trying to pull her away from Scott.

“You should go too, Isaac.” Laura said gently as she guided him closer to Stiles.

Stiles pulled him close and walked him into the kitchen setting him by the counter before he went to get water as Cora came in with Melissa.

They waited for news before Derek came in and looked at them before speaking. “The bite healed, he’ll turn on the next full moon. We just have to wait for him to wake up.” Cora and Melissa walked out to see him and Stiles looked at Isaac.

“Come on Isaac, let’s go for a walk.” Stiles said clapping his shoulder.

He looked surprised and looked towards where Scott was. “We’ll be back before he wakes up and they’re gonna have to explain everything.”

He sighed and nodded before they headed out the back door.

They walked for a bit before he looked at Stiles. “Why’d you want to come out here?”

“I thought we could use some fresh air.” He mused hands in his pockets. “I also wanted to ask you how you were doing and what happened?”

Isaac bit his lip as he looked away willing to the tears to stop. “I went to see my dad I wanted to talk to him… about something and he didn’t like it. I told him I was going to do it no matter what. Long story short Scott came in and dad had grabbed his gun. Scott reacted before I could and he jumped in front of me.”

Stiles stood there and stared at him letting him get it out. “I should’ve met him somewhere else I figured after all these years I could finally stand up to him I am after all twenty four.”

“Isaac it was either you or Scott, you can’t blame yourself for something your dad did.” Stiles said standing next to him.

“If I had left sooner or walked out when Scott texted me we wouldn’t be here.”

“You don’t know that you it could’ve been way worse and we wouldn’t be able save him or you.”

“You’d think after all these years I’d be able to stand up to my father. It’s taken me years to get over what I went through on the road with you two I’ve felt like nothing else matters.”

“I know what you mean, the month of our first tour was a month after I’d come out to my dad. He didn’t really seem to accept it and our relationship suffered. When we came back he welcomed me with open arms and we talked and now he’s more accepting than I could’ve imagined.”

“I’ve been dreading this moment, the moment I came back here and told him I wasn't coming back as his son.” He said as he sat down pulling a ring out of his pocket. “I picked this up in one of those small towns we were in. I went to tell him I planned on marrying Scott and that he either approved or he didn’t. He said that no son of his would marry someone of the same sex.”

“Well he has no say over you now.” Stiles said as he pulled out a paper from his pocket. “I was gonna tell you tonight at dinner at the station with dad but now seems like a good time brother.” He said handing it to him.

Isaac looked confused as he took the paper and read it reading it over and over again before he started to comprehend what it meant.

“What is this?”

“Dad’s been trying to get the paper work settled for a few years now and there’s been legal issues with us being on the road and you’re dad gave up custody this morning all this needs is your signature.” He said tapping the bottom of the page. "I know you're twenty-four, but we wanted to make it legal."

Isaac looked at him as tears came to his eyes and he pulled him into a hug. Stiles hugged him back and chuckled squeezing him tightly.

“Come on lets head back I’ll explain what happened to the others and you can cuddle with your boyfriend or fiancé and we can celebrate later with dad.”

“That sounds pretty good right about now.”

~~~

They got up and headed back to the house as they walked in everyone looked at them Scott walked out of the kitchen before he walked up to him and pulled him into a hug burying his face in his neck.

Stiles walked over to Derek and wrapped his arms around him pressing his face in his chest and taking a breath as he calmed down.

They’d explained everything to Scott and told him everything they were going to have to work on. “So no shows on the full moon and best to avoid ones the day before.” Peter said crossing his arms.

Derek looked at Cora and Laura before nodding to the other part of he room and they were whispering to each other.

Laura cleared her throat looking at Peter. “Peter we love you and you’ll always be our Uncle but I think it’s time we get a new manager.”

“What are you talking about? You think you can replace me? Without me you wouldn’t even be here today.”

“Peter you endangered Isaac, Stiles, Mrs. McCall, your own sister, her family, even Scott himself I don’t think we feel comfortable being in a bus with you for days at a time.” Laura said crossing her arms.

“We’ll start looking for a new manager soon enough first we need to welcome the new member of the pack.” Derek said standing next to Laura.

“After all these years this is how you repay me? After all the time I have spent raising you on the road helping you with school work.”

“We thank you for that and all the time you sacrificed but I think it’s time we find someone else.” Cora said as she walked next to her mom.

“Fine then go and erase everything we’ve done together just because of a turned wolf.” Peter said before grabbing his jacket and storming out.

Talia sighed and shook her head. “He’s always had a temper along with always jumping to the first idea that comes into his mind.”

They all looked around at each other before Mr. Hale clapped his hands and asked Laura and Cora to help with dinner.

“We’d love to stay for dinner but we have plans with dad.” Stiles said as he kissed Derek and hugged the others giving Scott an extra hug before him and Isaac got into the jeep.

They talked and laughed on the way to the station grabbing food and heading inside.

~~~

“Hey Parrish is dad in?” Stiles asked leaning against the deputy’s desk.

“Yeah he’s in his office, oh and congratulations you’re really making a name for yourself.”

“Couldn’t do it without this one.” He said wrapping his arm around Isaac.

They chuckled and walked to his office. “Hey daddi-o we’re here.” Stiles said walking into the office.

“Oh Stiles, Isaac come on in.”

“We brought food, and I’m allowing you to have a burger tonight.” He said as he took the food out.

Noah chuckled and shook his head. “So what have you two been up too?”

“Oh you know same old same old.” Stiles said shrugging.

“Yeah the that's what worries me, the same old same old involves werewolves.”

“Well I don’t know what that is but todays been taxing.” Isaac said speaking for the first time.

“So I was trying to finish a song, Cora and I raced to the house Isaac and Scott got into it with old man Lahey Scott’s a werewolf now, Melissa knows, the Hales are looking for a new manager oh and Isaacs part of the family now legally.” Stiles said in between bites of food.

“That’s uh interesting, so Scott’s a werewolf his mom knows he’s part of the Hale pack and what happened with Peter?”

“Well he turned Scott, which was going to happen, but he didn’t give us time to get out of the way incase it went wrong.” Isaac said taking a bite of his food.

“What happened with old man Lahey?”

“I went to tell him that I was going to marry Scott and that this was his last chance to accept us.” Isaac said staring at his food. “Dad started yelling and then throwing things and I went to leave but Scott came in and jumped in front of me as he went to shoot me, Mr. Hale found us.”

“They helped him and finally got the bullet removed and his body accepted the bite.” Stiles finished gently for Isaac. “That’s when I told him about the papers and that it doesn’t really matter what Lahey thinks cause he can be a Stilinski.”

“That’s true so Isaac what do you say?” Noah asked looking at him as he picked up a pen. “You want to join the Stilinski clan?”

He looked at them and bit his lip before tentatively nodding as he took the pen and signed his name knowing he’d finally have a family that cared for him.

They celebrated that night before heading to the Stilinski place and showing Isaac his room. “Welcome home little brother.” Stiles said giving him a key.

~~~

The next few days went by in a blur as they got what little Isaac wanted from the house and sorted through it all getting his room set up and hanging out with the pack Stiles told his dad about what happened with being able to find the bullet.

His dad was weirded out by it and confused but new they’d be okay along with him being the pack mom and what not. The only thing he wanted to know was when he was getting grandkids.

“Okay so I have an idea for a music video or a concert it would probably be better if it was a music video.” Stiles said as he’d called a band meeting with both bands.

“Does it include fire?” Scott asked looking up at him from where he was cuddled next to Isaac, who still hadn’t popped the question.

“That was one time and no one even got hurt.” He said pouting lightly. “But no it doesn’t involve fire.”

“Well it’s already better than your last idea.” Cora said and Stiles playfully glared at her.

“Okay it has to do with this song that I’ve been writing since I found out about the supernatural stuff. I think it would be great with the themes of our bands.” He said looking at them before he started explaining everything and getting their approval.

They took another month off due to a family emergency that had hit both bands pretty hard.

While also helping Scott and they even turned Isaac. Stiles was offered the bite once again but turned them down again.

They finally got settled enough to start the music video and it was difficult to say the least. They had Danny help along with some others they new from high school.

All those involved in the project are now either werewolf, banshee, or hunter and whatever Stiles is they still haven’t figured out why he has powers. Lydia helped with costumes mainly just what they wore as humans and the others were in the video as well.

It took a good three weeks for them to finish filming and now they were getting ready to air.

~~~

Stiles was standing in the middle of the preserve with Scott and Isaac on either side of them.

_“Water and light_

_Leaves his eyes_

_History falling down_

_Hope rising up.”_

Cora, Laura and Derek ran behind them through the preserve before it switched to them playing with Isaac, Scott and Stiles running behind them.

Stiles had found he was able to shift and chose a white wolf to match Derek’s black one.

_“We’re the here and now_

_All that came before_

_Can I stay asleep?_

_We’re not children anymore.”_

Scott was singing as his eyes flashed yellow while he was having a conversation with Isaac and Stiles.

_"We can fight the dark_

_This is who we are_

_There’s a new light coming._

_Finally had enough.”_

They all sang now standing in a clearing with howls echoing in the back ground.

_“Finally waking up_

_To who we are becoming_

_Open your eyes!_

_Open your eyes!_

Stiles was stood in front of Derek and Isaac was in front of Scott while they sang together.

_“Will you be my love_

_Will you go with me_

_Are you who I dreamed?”_

They each cupped their partners cheeks before they turned around and walked away their outfits changing slightly.

_“Or just a memory_

_Will you understand_

_What I have to do_

_Will you be the man_

_The one I thought I knew.”_

Stiles and Isaac sang as Derek and Scott shifted and walked up behind them.

_“We can fight the dark_

_This is who we are_

_There’s a new light coming_

_Finally had enough._

_Finally waking up_

_To who we are becoming_

_Open your eyes_

_Open your eyes.”_

The others joined in walking up to them with tattered clothes and scrapes and bruises. They stood together looking at each other solemnly as Laura started singing.

_“Into the deep blue_

_We’ll do this together”_

Stiles sang using his new found abilities to shoot fire from his hand and water making them go higher with Derek behind him.

_"Water and fire_

_Reach higher._

_There’s no turning back.”_

They walked forward grabbing their instruments as the background dissolved and put them back in a studio with no sign of any supernatural in sight.

_“We can fight the dark_

_This is who we are_

_There’s a new light coming_

_Finally had enough_

_Finally waking up_

_To who we are becoming_

_Open your eyes!_

_Open your eyes!”_

Derek and Stiles sang as the video finished and faded to black as they looked toward the camera.

~~~

“Okay all I have to say is wow, that video came out only a week ago and it’s been trending number one since an hour after it came out.” Jessie said as he turned to look at the bands in front of him.

They chuckled and bit their lips nervously. “So the six of you took two months off instead of the original one month. Can you tell me why you took the extra month off?”

They looked at each other before Derek cleared his throat to speak. “As most people know our Uncle Peter was our manager, there was an accident one day after him and mom had a disagreement. We were called and he didn’t make.” He said taking a breath to calm himself.

Laura put her hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. “Our Uncle was very dear to us and he was like a second father once we started traveling a lot.”

“We were very close growing up the Hales have been family pretty much since the day we met.” Stiles said taking Derek’s hand. “Peter was well Peter you can’t really explain him and after that day we had a lot to do it didn’t seem right to pick up and go back on tour.”

They were silent for a moment before Jessie let out a breath. “My gosh that must’ve been awful to go through, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“We decided to go back on tour this time with our dad to honor our Uncle.” Cora said looking towards their dad and smiling. “There was a time when we thought we wouldn’t becoming back on tour but mom sat us down and told us that’s not what Peter would’ve wanted.”

“This video and our next few performances will be dedicated to him.” Derek said sitting up straighter. “He’s the one that helped us find our name after all he always called us his little wolves.”

“That’s an interesting name how’d he come up with that?” Jessie asked on the edge of her seat.

“When Derek and I were younger we’d rough house and what we called our den which is the living room would look, as he said “A pack of wolves ran through it." Cora came along and it honestly just got worse.” She said and they all laughed.

They talked for a little longer before the show was almost over. “As much as I love having you on I’m afraid we’re out of time.”

“Thank you for having us and thank you to all those who have watched us over the years and for being patient with us while we’ve dealt with this loss.”

“Thank you for doing this today it was wonderful having you.” Jessie said smiling and shaking their hands.

“It was wonderful to be here, a way to ease back into it after being away for so long.” Stiles said smiling.

“I’m just glad we could all be here our schedules are so different since we started tours again.” Laura said chuckling.

They parted ways and headed back to their buses with a reluctant goodbye from Derek and Stiles and the others knew they’d be on the phone with in an hour of being on the road.


End file.
